A New Beginning (Part 3)
by VDStar
Summary: The 3rd and last part to the New Beginning series.


****

A New Beginning (Part 3)

Sinbad sauntered onto deck as the sun began to rise. He saw Maeve over at the stern and silently wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him sighing softly.

"You know what?" Sinbad asked

"What?"

"This is what I have dreamed of."

"Oh really? How graphic were these dreams? But you're right. This is the life." She answered teasingly

"Oh they were very graphic." He said laughing "But no. It's not the life. No not yet, but I know a way to change that."

"Oh really" Maeve turned around and faced Sinbad who's eyes shined with untold love.

"Maeve…"

"yes Sinbad."

"There's something I have to tell you. It's kind of hard for me to say this." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Well Maeve, you bring light to my life. You always did. And when you left I fell into such darkness I thought I'd never find myself or anyone again. Then you returned and I saw my light returning. It is still returning little by little each day. Yet that darkness is still there, but if I knew that you'd never leave me I know that I can fight the darkness in me."

Maeve looked at him her eyes shining.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, Maeve will you honor me by being my wife?"

He paused looking at Maeve expectantly. Maeve looked at him her eyes shining with love and happiness.

"Yes Sinbad I'll marry you!"

Sinbad jumped up and took Maeve into his arms and swung her around both lightly crying. Sinbad took Maeve's lips to his and kissed her with such passion that after the kiss was done both had to catch their breath. Doubar watched the couple from the tiller with tears shining in his eyes. "You finally did it little brother." He said smiling.  


****

Later that Night:

The crew of the Nomad sat in the galley playing cards. Firouz decided not to play, but as we watched he couldn't help but notice Maeve's new piece of jewelry on her left finger. 

Sinbad looked up at Firouz and smiled. He winked and then turned back to the game. Friouz smiled to himself as Dermott came screeching into the room. Maeve looked up and then turned to Sinbad

"We're very close to them. Dermott says we're a days sail away."

Sinbad nodded and ended the game telling everyone to meet him back at the galley in an hour, he had plans of battle to start.

Maeve got up with the others to leave, but Sinbad grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Maeve. Tonight and tomorrow night you get all the rest you can. At first light after tomorrow we'll head to the island, but we're gonna need you at full strength if we shall beat Rumina and Bryn.  
  
"I know Sinbad. And I will, but if Bryn has joined Rumina then it'll be a lot harder to beat them."

"I understand that, That's why the rest of us will be at your side. Now here's the plan. At first light we'll scout the island, then when we find their stronghold we figure out how heavily guarded it is. Also we'll have to figure out how many guards are inside as well as if Bryn is still one of us or not."

"Sinbad you don't understand. Bryn was never one of 'us' she was always one of 'them'. She just hasn't remembered that until now. And when she does the two of them combined will be stronger then me. I may be strong, but two against one is always a bad odd."

"What about if it was two on two?"

"That would be better, but I know no other sorcerers'."

"I realize that, but what if I told you that I have been talking to Dermott in my mind, and then weird things happen when my bracelet glows."

"That means your finding your powers Sinbad, but you do not know how to control them yet."

"Then teach me."

"There isn't the time."

"Maeve, I won't lose you again. I have lost you twice now and I felt like my soul got ripped out of my chest. My soul belongs to you Maeve, just like my heart. And I won't lose you to death. Because if you die. I die."

"Oh Sinbad. Please don't think that way. I love you Sinbad, and I will try my hardest not to leave you, but this battle is mine. Not yours. Please understand that."

"But the battle is not Bryn's and she is still fighting."

"Bryn is evil Sinbad. That's what they do. Be evil."

"I know I know. Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll be in as soon as I explain the plan to the rest of the crew."

"Okay." She leaned down and gave Sinbad a quick kiss as she left the room.

After Maeve left Sinbad quickly explained the plan to the others and told them to get as much sleep as possible. As the others left Firouz came up to Sinbad.

"So you finally asked her."

"Aye my friend. I figured you only live once well you may live more and if I have Maeve has always been the one for me, but you only get so many chances. So instead of waiting to lose her without her knowing. She knows."

"Aye. That is right. So does Doubar know?"

"No one else does. I figure after this is done and over with we'll announce it. But until then you must promise to keep it a secret and act surprised when we tell everyone."

"Of course captain."

"Goodnight Firouz."

"Goodnight Sinbad."  
  
The two left the room and walked down the hall and said goodnight again as they went to their perspective rooms. Sinbad walked into his not finding Maeve so he went to her room and silently slipped into her bed, pulled her into his arms and promptly fell asleep.  
**  
On The Island:**

"Oh now isn't that cute big sister?" Rumina asked.

"Oh it is. Well well well. Sinbad and Maeve. Hmm I guess we'll have to do something about that won't we?" Bryn replied

"Oh yes we will. Hmm maybe a deadly disease."

"No I have a better idea. Sinbad will kill her by his own hand, then come to us. Where he belongs."

"Yes that is a good plan. I am so happy you remember everything my sister."

"Oh yes I am."

The two laughed into the night as the crew of the Nomad slept unknowing.

The Next Day:

The crew all ran around on the Nomad packing supplies and weapons for the upcoming trip. An hour before the island had been spotted and the joking ended as the anxiety before battle began. Maeve practiced powerful spells as Sinbad and Rongar sharpened weapons. Dermott had gone ahead to scout the island for a good landing spot.

"Sinbad. Dermott says the east of the island is the best place to land. There is a forest surrounding Ruminas Castle and that is the spot where the forest is deepest. She wont even know we're there."

"Aye Maeve. Doubar! Hard to port!"

"Aye aye captain!"

****

The Next Morning:

Maeve and Sinbad walked up to the island and Maeve stopped shivering.

"Evil right?" Sinbad asked

"Yes. This place is overrun with it. Even the plants are evil."

"Well then it is good that we brought provisions."

"Aye it is."

As the rest of the crew came up to the couple Maeve pointed to a clearing right on the beach. 

"We'll set camp up there. We'll be close to the water in case we have to escape quickly."

The crew looked to Sinbad for his approval. He nodded it and everyone started to set camp up.

"Now Rumina and Bryn can't see us here, but they probably already know we're here. I'm sure they're going to be expecting us." Maeve started "But we have to be ready for anything. So today we'll scout and tomorrow we'll attack just like Sinbad planned. But tomorrow morning I'll put a protection spell on all of you. To keep Rumina and Bryn from putting spells on you, but the spell wont stop normal wounds from swords or arrows."

The crew all nodded in understanding

Sinbad turned to Maeve "What about you? Will the spell reach to you as well?"

"No it won't. But it'll protect all of you from those two. I can hold my own. As long as I don't worry about you guys I can keep my mine on the battle."

"Aye, but I still don't like the idea of you in there unprotected."

"Don't worry about me Sinbad. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for them."

After a quick breakfast the crew decided to search for the best way to get to Rumina and Bryn. 

As they walked through the woods the all the plants turned in their direction as if following their every move. Maeve noticed this and after a few short phrases the plants stopped moving. 

After half a day of walking the crew found the best way to the castle. Through the woods and turn left past the stream and come in from behind. Maeve thought it best because Rumina would expect them from the front. But she quickly told the others not to think about the plans of attack, for Rumina and Bryn may be listening. 

As the camp settled down for dinner Sinbad pulled Maeve over to a secluded corner. 

"Maeve? Are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait. Wait for Dim Dim."

"No Sinbad. I have to do this now. I have been trailing Rumina since she turned Dermott into a hawk he's my brother Sinbad, but you already know that."

"Aye I do. Dermott told me."

"So he said."

"But he said you couldn't tell me."

"For fear that he'd die if I did tell, or people would think me crazy. So I never told, but I wanted to tell you Sinbad. I truly did."

"I know. Maeve, I know I have told you this before, but I love you with all my heart and soul, and promise me you'll return to me."

"I cant promise that Sinbad." She said tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know how strong Bryn is. I don't know her powers or way of fighting. But I will try my hardest to return to you, but I cannot promise you a promise that I don't know that I can keep."

"I understand" Sinbad replied as he brought his fingers to her tears and leaned over and kissed each in turn. "But no tears for me Maeve. We will be together. We're bonded." He said before pulling her in for a kiss.

The Next Morning:

The crew all got up ready for the fight. Everyone laden themselves down with weapons, but not too many for that would slow their movement. Maeve made Dermott stay in camp where he would be safe in his protection shield, she ministered the shield to the rest of the crew and they left the camp. Sinbad kept close to Maeve afraid that if he shied to far she would be too far away from him for him to help her. The crew kept a brisk pace up, yet a defensive one. They knew that 14 guards guarded the outside gates and 20 were on the inside. They also knew that Rumina and Bryn's quarters were in the front of the castle. 

Maeve stopped the crew about 100 feet away from the castle. She said a spell and all of a sudden the guards on the outside were on the ground unconscious. When the crew looked at her shocked she shrugged and said "Well I'm just helping the odds of getting in a little." 

The crew continued on and easily got inside the castle with only two guards trying to stop them, but Rongar and his dirks took care of them. They continued on and then a flash of red light engulfed them. Maeve cried out in pain and Sinbad looked franticly towards her, before his world became black.

Sinbad awoke in the dungeon his arms chained to the wall. He looked up and asked "Where are we?"

"The dungeon." Doubar replied painfully.

"Anyone else awake?"  
  
"Rongar is, but Firouz is still out."

"Maeve?"

Doubar hesitated and ever softly answered "The lass isn't here."

"What?!" Sinbad cried out as he franticly searched the room "She's not here." He sighed and turned to Doubar.

"Big brother think you could break us out of these chains?"

"Sorry little Brother, but these are strong. Magic even. Only magic can save us now."

"But Maeve said her spell would stop magic from harming us."

"We're not being harmed little brother. Just stuck."

"Aye. Well I have an idea"

"Would you care to share with the class little brother?"

"Well Maeve said I have magic in me, but she said I can't control it. Which is true, but when we were with Dim Dim he told us the magic comes from within. Maybe if I just wish hard enough I can break these chains."

"Well little brother at this point I'll give anything a try."

"Aye." Sinbad sighed, and closed his eyes. He sent out his fear and anger that boiled inside of him into the chains. Ten minutes later a loud pop filled the room as the chains all broke and Sinbad slumped to the ground unconscious.

Doubar held his little brother in his lap as the newly awoken Firouz checked him over. 

"Seems like just about anything can happen."

Firouz nodded in agreement. 

****

Meanwhile:

Maeve slowly awoke in a lavishly decorated room. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and jumped off the bed. As she looked around she noticed she was alone.

She walked around the room to get her bearings as Rumina and Bryn slipped in. Maeve turned with her arms raised in a defensive position.

"Hold it peasant witch. I would be careful if I was you. I mean you are quite weak." Rumina said

"Oh be quiet witch! Let's finish this! You and me!"

"Oh no Maeve. You're wrong. See Rumina and I have a plan we'd like to stay with." And with a flick of Bryn's finger Sinbad appeared in the room.

"Sinbad!" Maeve rushed to him, but was thrown back by Bryn's magic.  
  
"No touching Maeve."

"What did you do to him?" Maeve asked using the wall to help her get up.

"We didn't do anything thanks to you peasant witch. He did it to himself."

"But? How?" Maeve asked then it dawned on her. She gasped, but restrained herself from running to Sinbad. "He Finally got his powers to work."

"Oh look she's a smart one Rumina. What are we going to do?"

"Hmm I don't know. How about this?"

Rumina shoots a jet of red magic towards, the captain, but nothing happens.

"Damn!" she cursed "She has gotten stronger the spell of protection still holds."

"Let me try." Bryn shoot out magic, but nothing happens to Sinbad. Maeve notices this and smiles to herself. As the two sorceresses' try to curse Sinbad Maeve transports the others back to camp. She then sends one last kiss to Sinbad as she transports him as well. At once the two women turn to Maeve. 

"Where did he go?" asked Bryn "Bring him back now!"

"Never witch" Maeve said standing up. She sent out a wave of magic that sent Rumina to the wall. "Get out of here Bryn this is not your fight. This time."

Bryn backs away, but does not leave. 

Maeve turns back to Rumina and sends another wave of magic to her. Rumina is fading fast when the two engage in magic against each other. Bryn notices this and jumps in. 

"No! You fool!" cried Rumina right before the explosion

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Sinbad as he and the rest ran back to the castle only to see it crumbling to the ground. Doubar grabbed his brother to keep him from running into the castle. "Maeve" Sinbad whispered.

He tries to run to the castle again, only to be held back by Doubar. Sinbad looked at him and pulled away again only to be picked up by Doubar and carried kicking and screaming back to camp.

"She's gone little brother."

"No Doubar. She can't be gone. She just can't be." Sinbad cried back.

****

The Next Morning:  
  
The crew headed back to the Nomad in low spirits. Even the newly re humanized Dermott was crying openly. For his little sister died for him. Sinbad walked ahead of everyone else. Crying softly, wondering what will become of his life without Maeve to be there to share it with him. 

The crew of the Nomad boarded the ship in low spirits only to hear a cry ring out across the ship.

"There you are! Do you know how long I have been waiting here?"   
  
Sinbad's head shot up at the voice and his eyes shown with love as he saw his sorceress.

The two ran to each other hugging and kissing madly. As they pulled apart Maeve turned to her brother and smiled. "I did it didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah sis you did." Dermott engulfed Maeve in a hug and quietly thanked her.

Doubar came up to Maeve and wrapped her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Doubar. Can't. Breathe." Maeve said a minute later.

Doubar let her go and smiled. "Good to see you again lass."

Rongar walked up to her and smiled in his own way and hugged her. 'welcome back Maeve. We thought we lost you.' He thought

'I thought I lost me too for a minute there my prince.' She thought back

They pulled apart and Maeve turned to Firouz. "We saw the castle go down Maeve. And when we got back to camp there was this man sitting there frantic about where you were. We told him and he broke down. Not to mention our trusty captain was to deep in grief to know who stood before him. Maeve how did you get out?"

Maeve smiled. "I knew what was going to happen when Bryn added her magic to Rumina's and mine. So right when Rumina yelled I misted myself out of there, but I barley made it." She pointed to a deep gash on her head. "I figured you guys would be here soon enough so I waited. Thought it'd be better then walking out there if the witches were still alive."

"Aye."

Maeve turned back to Sinbad and laid her head on his shoulder. "I thought I lost you Maeve."

"I know Sinbad. But you didn't. Think of it that way."

"Your right."

The two kissed deeply as the crew all headed down to the galley for dinner.

****

At Dinner:  
  
At the end of dinner before the crew separated to go about their own duties Sinbad jumped up clinging his glass.

"I have an announcement to make." He said smiling at Maeve and Firouz. "Right before hitting this island Maeve and I proved our love to each other by becoming betrothed." The whole crew cheered as Doubar jumped up and hugged his little brother. He went to Maeve and hugged her as well looking at the ring on her finger. The party for the couple lasted late into the night.

A Month Later:

The beautiful blue ocean lighting hit the beach and the call of birds were the only thing that broke the silence. Well that and a wedding. The crew of the Nomad as well as friends and family from all over joined together to see Sinbad and Maeve's wedding. AS the preacher went on the young couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes. They said their own vows, which were much like the words of love before the battle with Rumina. As the silence came again the couple looked into each other's eyes and at the same time they said, "I Do."

****

The End

****

Okay well that was it for this story. I hope you liked it and be prepared to look for more. The next being a prequel to this. It's going to be about the night Maeve and Sinbad admitted their feelings for each other the way it was stated in these stories. So get ready for that soon. Other then that I hope you liked the story.

Star


End file.
